Series of Events
by Panda-Chan21
Summary: A series of events in the lives of Gaara and Sakura. GaaSaku. Some AU. Featuring the music meme!


Wow...how long has it been since I wrote for fanfiction?

Sorry for not doing much here. Been busy with school and stuff...I promise a lot more when school ends...

Disclaimer: NO. NOT MINE!!!!!

* * *

**_MUSIC MEME_**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
Do ten of these, then post them.

Starting Now by Ingrid Michaelson (4:52)

Sakura stared out the window, melancholy and alone.

She couldn't believe that he'd left her. Gaara had always been so sweet, so attentive, but him leaving her had been completely unexpected.

She sighed, and rose. Boxes of his things were stacked up by the door. As she ran her hand over the guitar, she suddenly found herself seized by an inexplicable urge to throw all of it in a trash bin.

She wanted to rip the sheets off their...no, her...bed.

Instead, she smiled, and began to strip the bed.

Sheets were thrown into the washing machine, and the boxes were put in the trunk of her car. As she pulled up to the pawn shop, she smiled wider to herself.

_  
Starting now, it's my world..._

---  
_**  
What Do You Do With A BA In English (It Sucks To Be Me) by Avenue Q (5:38)**_

Gaara slumped. He still hadn't found a new place to stay. Damn, he'd sunk four years of his life into a crappy bachelors in English, and for what? To be left jobless, unskilled, and without a place to stay in a city he barely even knew.

"Hey, you need help?"

He looked up. A pink haired girl with viridian eyes was smiling down at him. He gave an impatient little scoff.

"I don't need help. Not from you, anyway."

As soon as the words left his lips, he felt bad. But instead of getting mad at him, she only smiled more.

"You sound like my retard friend. Feels like he never needs help, and I shouldn't bother. Let me guess...you need somewhere to live?"

Gaara nodded. She chuckled.

"Naruto should have a room left in the boarding house. Gai and Lee left, so we need to rent out that old room. Meals are provided if you pay rent on time. You'll love it."

The celedon-eyed youth grinned, and followed her.

---

**_The Sailor Song by Toy-Box (3:05)_**

"Finally on leave!"

"Took them long enough."

"Hey Gaara..."

The young sailor looked at his ecstatic friends. "What?"

Naruto grinned. "Wanna go to the bar with us? You might meet a pretty lady..."

Gaara shook his head. "Pointless. My sister lives here. I'm going for a visit."

---

Gaara mentally smacked himself. He should've taken Naruto up on his offer. Now he was wandering the red light district, with no idea where the hell he was.

"Hey there, sailor. You look lost."

He snapped up his head. A seedy looking blond and her odd (pink haired?) friend were sauntering over, eyes half-lidded and wearing little. He sighed.

"Maybe we could help. But we come with a price."

"No thanks."

The pink-haired one grinned, and dragged the protesting male over.

Gaara didn't remember much after that. All he knew was that it was the best sex he had in his life.

---

**_Anything I'm Not by Lenka (4:14)_**

Sakura was sick of it.

Sick of the desert. Sick of the heat. Sick of listening to bickering old men.

Sick of negotiating.

"Hey."

She looked over. Gaara sat, Kazekage robes perfect. He held out a hand, and helped her to her feet.

"You need to get out. Want to take a break?"

She nodded mutely, following the (normally) intimidating male. They walked a few blocks, and stopped at a coffee shop. He placed the order, and they sat.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You looked frazzled. I'm used to it, but I'm guessing you aren't."

She smiled. "Not really."

She noticed Gaara stare, and she cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

He mirrored her. "You're pretty when you smile. I like people like you. You are who you are, and you don't act like anything you aren't."

She smiled. "You know what? You are the same way."

---

_**One Week by Barenaked Ladies (2:49)**_

It had been one week since the whole silly fight. Gaara of course, wouldn't concede defeat. Sakura sighed.

He thinks I'm funny when I'm mad. He's going to just drag this out.

"Sakura?"

She glanced over. "What?"

"This is stupid. You want to see a samurai movie?"

Sakura couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"You read my mind."

After it was all said and done, Gaara realized something.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize we still haven't said we're sorry?"

"Who cares?"

**_California by Metro Station_**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Sakura giggled as she jumped out of her bedroom window. Gaara smirked.

"You just focus on resting that pretty little head of yours," he said, walking to his car. They silently got in, and drove off.

Next stop: California.

---

**_Untouched by The Veronicas (4:10)_**

Sakura sighed as she leaned into Gaara's chest. As his talented lips met hers, she sank into a pool of utter bliss.

Yes, it was wrong.

It was so wrong for her to love the man who essentially tried to take over her village.

But in the end, she had decided, what did it matter? She felt untouched, and he was irresistible. How on earth could she forget something so dangerously appealing?

They spent the entire night together. She needed him. He drove her insane, she needed him so badly.

She knew it was inevitable. She loved danger. It had been Sasuke, now it was Gaara.

It was wrong, wrong on so many levels, but she didn't care what everyone thought. She just couldn't resist him, and it was a sad fact that when he left the next morning, she missed him.

She missed him not because it would be a while before she'd see him again, but because she knew she couldn't see him again.

---

**_Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade (3:21)_**

Gaara was quite possibly the happiest man on earth. As Sakura walked out with him on that dance floor, wearing her white dress for their first dance together as man and wife, he felt himself swell with pride.

She felt invincible, he could tell, but the shaking in her hands belied her inner fear at what lie ahead. He knew the last time she was this close to happiness, she was left alone by the one she loved. He smiled at her to reassure her.

He would never leave his pride, his joy, his beloved Sakura. She was the only thing that made him vulnerable.

---

**_Fall From A Star by Kill Paradise (4:10)_**

"Sakura, stop it! You can't think it'll work!"

She glared at Gaara. "Damn it, I know what I'm doing! I'm going to finish what I started with Sasuke, and you can't stop me!"

Gaara held himself back as she ran off. She didn't know the one thing Gaara wanted to tell her most.

_I want you here with me._

I want to love you.

I want to kiss you.

I want you.

As she ran off, he could only sit and watch.

Sasuke had been her star. And because of him, she would fall.

---  
**_  
Magnestismo (Magnetism) by Landon Pigg (3:34)_**

Gaara sighed into his latte handed to him by the blonde barista with the obnoxious name-tag proclaiming her name as "Ino". In the corner, a jazz band played some avante-garde piece that was nearly unrecognizable. The little bell over the door jingled, and the barista welcomed another patron.

It had been a hard day. His insane art teacher had proclaimed his work mediocre and had scrapped the portrait of his mother he had labored on for months. Then, his performing arts teacher had bored him half to death about some big-shot student of hers that had "wasted her talent" by quitting her class that would be visiting tomorrow. Added to that, his brother had some other cheap slut over, so he had been forced to escape to the less than comfortable Starbucks around the corner.

"One hot cherry tea. Hold the sugar."

Gaara furrowed his brow. Who in the hell ordered cherry tea?

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?"

He looked up. A pink-haired girl who most definitely did not live in the small town of Konoha was smiling at him. He nodded.

"I got lost looking for the Konoha Academy of Fine Arts. I knew it's been a while, but I didn't think I'd forget." she said laughingly. Gaara didn't say anything.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. You?"

Gaara sighed. "Sabaku no Gaara. I'm a student at the Academy."

She giggled. It was only then that he realized something.

"You're visiting Tsunade-sama's drama class tomorrow, right?"

She smiled. "Yes. Why, are you taking it?"

He nodded. She only laughed again.

As the night wore on, Gaara felt more and more attracted to the girl. It was like she had a magnetism about her, one he couldn't help but feel. It was only at three in the morning, when he walked her to her hotel, that he decided to get her number.

Maybe Tsunade's class had been worth taking after all.

---  
**_  
Little House by The Fray (2:31)_**

Sakura was the girl who had issues with other people.

She had been locked up in this facility for that entire reason. The reason behind her issues, well, those were something she wanted to forget about. It took her back to him, back to the day he lover had died.

But she shut her mouth. She wanted to forget about him. She wanted to forget the thing scratching at her mind, trying to get out.

She was on her own with this one. She wouldn't remember. She refused to.

* * *

Yeah, sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I promise new chappies soon. REVIEWPLZ?


End file.
